Minevik tulevikus
by Allenurb
Summary: Lugu tüdrukust, kes ärkab üles aastal 2427.
1. I peatükk

Ma avasin silmad. Vastu vaatas must läikiv lagi. Keerasin pea küljele ja vaatasin tuba. See oli hämaralt valgustatud. Aknad toal puudusid, seega ma ei teadnud, kas oli päev või öö. Ma püüdsin meenutada, kuidas ma sellesse tuppa sain, aga mu mälu oli üks suur must auk. Ma ei suutnud isegi oma nime meelde tuletada. Rääkimata siis sellest, mida ma selles kummalises toas teen.

Otsustasin end voodist püsti ajada, kuid istuli tõustes selgus, et läikivmust lagi oli lähemal kui paistis ning ma lõin oma otsaesise tugevalt vastu seda ära. Veeretasin end üle voodiserva põrandale, mis oli ootamatult kaugel, nii et lõin puusa ära. Samal silmapilgul vallandus mingi kohutav undamine. Ehmatasin ja tõusin püsti. Kuulsin üle kimeda heli seina taga samme. Need peatusid ja siis avanes läikivmustas seinas avaus. Avauses seisis pikka kasvu naine. Esimese asjana märkasin tema juures ta pikki puusadeni lainetavaid süsimusti juukseid. Ta vajutas mingeid nupukesi seinal ja varsti sai jälle vaikust nautida.

„Vabandan selle alarmi eest, me kasutame seda ruumi harva ja unustasime ilmselt häire maha võtta," ütles naine, „muide, mina olen Madina."

„Mina olen…" alustasin ma, püüdes taas oma nime meenutada.

„Katarina, ma tean," naeris naine.

Vähemalt üks meist teab.

„Tule nüüd, me peame sulle midagi korralikumat selga saama ja ma olen kindel, et sul on kõht ka tühi."

Tundsingi kohe, kuidas mu kõht koriseb. Millal ma küll viimati sõin? Madina juhatas mind ukseavast välja. Nii paremale kui vasakule avanes pikk koridor, mille süsimustad seinad sulandusid sama tooni põranda ja laega sujuvalt üheks. Madina valis vasakpoolse koridor ja hakkas reipal sammul edasi astuma. Kõndides vaatasin oma riietust – poriste põlvedega kulunud sinised teksad, poripritsmetega valge särk ja poriste ninadega tennised. Miks ma nii räpane olin?

Siis jäi Madina järsku seisma ja avas nupuvajutusega veel ühe avause läikivas seinas. Ta lasi mul enda ees tuppa astuda. Seekord ei olnudki toa põhivärviks must vaid veinipunane. See meeldis mulle palju rohkem kui see kõikjal valitsev must. Millegipärast rahustas tumepunane toon mind ja tundsin end natuke kodusemalt.


	2. II peatükk

„Veinipunane oli alati su lemmikvärv, juba väikesest peale," lausus Madina, kui ta ukseava oli sulgenud ja minu järel tuppa kõndinud. See ajas mind veel rohkem segadusse – ma olin siin ju esimest korda elus. Kuidas teab see võõras naine, mis oli mu lemmikvärv väiksena?

Madina kõndis eemale ja avas suure riidekapi uksed.

„Ma jätan su hetkeks üksi, pean korraks ära käima. Vali endale siit meelepärased riided. Ära muretse, need kõik on sinu omad," lisas naine naeratusega ja kadus siis ruumist.

Ma hakkasin riidepuudel rippuvaid rõivatükke vaatama. Seal oli mitu paari mugavaid teksasid – punased ja mustad. Särgid olid samuti valdavalt punamustades toonides. Panin tähele, et seal ei leidunud ühtki lohvakat või liiga avarat asja. Valisin viimaks välja tumepunased teksad ja musta käisteta siidsärgi. Koorisin mudased riided seljast ja viskasin põrandale hunnikusse. Uued riided olid mu naha vastas hoopis pehmemad ja mugavamad.

Nüüd oli mul aega istuda laiale tumepunase päevakattega voodile ja mõelda.

_Ma jooksin talle järgi. Ta ei paistnudki tempot aeglustavat ja ma hakkasin juba väsima. Mul hakkas rinnus juba kergelt pistma kui ta äkki kadus. Ma jooksin veel veidi edasi, kuid koperdasin ja lendasin käpuli. Mu teksad said poriseks. Juba teine kord, kui ta mul käest lipsas. Üks kord pean ta kätte saama ja selgitust nõudma. Mis toimub? Miks ma pole ühtki teadet saanud?_

Ma tõusin kergelt hingeldades voodilt. See tundus kui unenägu, aga palju reaalsem. Ma oleksin nagu päriselt seal hämaruses seda pikka kutti taga ajanud. Keset mu suurt segadust astus äkki Madina taas sisse.

„Kuidas tunne on?" küsis ta, mind pealaest jalatallani silmadega mõõtes, „nagu kodus, eks?"

Vaatasin talle otsa ja noogutasin aeglaselt. See just oligi kõige imelikum – tundsin end kui kodus, kuid mul polnud sellest paigast siin mitte mingit mälestust.

„Tule, oled kindlasti näljane!" kutsus Madina ukse peal.

Veel üks jalutuskäik mööda pikka koridori, vahepeal ristus sellega teine koridor, kust keerasime paremale. See oli lühike koridor, mille lõpus oli üks suur kahe poolega uks. Madina lükkas selle lahti ja mulle avanes imeline vaade hiiglaslikust söögitoast. Keset tuba oli moodsa disainiga laud, millel oli kõikvõimalikke roogasid.


	3. III peatükk

Laua ääres istus kolm inimest: kerge habemetüükaga mees ja kaks noort kutti. Kõigi juuksed olid Madina omadega sarnaselt süsimustad. Meie sisenedes vaatasid nad kõik mulle otsa otsekui oleks ma unustanud püksid jalga panna või midagi.

„See on minu abikaasa Somo ja need on meie pojad Cristopher ja Markkus," tutvustas Madina.

Christopher mainimisel noogutas kõhnem, üleni mustades rõivastes kutt, Markkus oli seega too teine – lihaselisem ja pikemate juustega. Markkuse pilgus oli midagi, mis mind häiris.

„Istu siia, Cristopheri kõrvale. Söö, mida soovid ja siis lähme laborisse," lausus Madina julgustavalt.

Võtsin poisi kõrval istet ja vaatasin, mida süüa võtta. Laual oli nii tuttavaid toite kui ka selliseid, mida elu sees näinud polnud. Otsustasin paari võileiva kasuks, sest need nägid kõige ohutumad välja.

„Kas sa teed tahad?" küsis hääl mu kõrval ja ma pidin ehmatusest peaaegu üles kargama.

Ma vaatasin Christopheri rohelistesse silmadesse. Ta naeratas. Ma noogutasin ettevaatlikult ja ta valas mulle teed. Sõna „labor" kumises ikka veel mu peas. Kas ma olen siin selleks, et minu peal inimkatseid teha? Peast käisid läbi igasugused hirmsad mõtted. Sõin igaks juhuks aeglaselt, sest kui see jääb mu viimaseks eineks, tahan seda nautida. Siis sai aga taldrik tühjaks. Järsku hakkas kõigil väga kiire.

„Markkus, sa peaksid juba piloodi juures olema," ütles Somo ning Markkus kiirustas teistele kergelt kummardades, kuid mulle pilkugi heitmata uksest välja.

„Aeg minna, Katarina," ütles Madina lõbusalt.

Tõusin aegamööda püsti ja järgnesin Madinale. Tundsin, kuidas Christopher mind jälgib, kui ma läbi toa jalutasin.

„Mis seal laboris on?" julgesin Madinalt küsida, kui me taas koridoris olime.

„Oh, ära muretse, keegi ei tee sulle seal haiget," julgustas naine.

Kõndisime vaikides edasi ja ma ei märganudki, kui koridor äkki otsa sai.

„Labor on teises otsas, me peame lifti kasutama," lausus Madina asjalikult ja tema sõnade ajal avanesidki liftiuksed. Astusime sisse ja Madina vajutas katseklaasimärgiga nuppu. Niipea kui uksed sulgusid, oli tunda aina kiirenevat liikumist. Järsku loksus lift küljelt küljele ja ma sain napilt käsipuust kinni, enne kui oleksin pikali lennanud. Ma ei saanud enam aru, kas me liigume üles, alla või külg ees.


	4. IV peatükk

Lift peatus sujuvalt ja sellest välja astudes nägin igal pool ringi sagivaid kitlites mehi ja naisi. Madina juhatas mu kiirelt nende vahelt läbi. Ühtegi laborile omast katsevahendit näha polnud, vaid lauad, mille peal olid kaustad ja inimesed kiirustasid erinevate paberitega siia-sinna. Ruumi vastasseinas oli kaks ust. Parempoolne oli avatud ja sealt käisid inimesed sisse-välja. Vasakpoolse juures oli seinas mikrofon, kuhu Madina ütles:

„Me oleme siin."

Mu süda peksis tohutult. Ma ei osanud aimata ka, mis mind teisel pool ootab. Ukse peale tuli vastu umbes 50-aastane naine.

„Tule edasi, Katarina, võta istet," kutsus ta lahkelt.

Astusin tuppa ja nägin, et see oli sisustatud mugavalt – suured punased tugitoolid, laual küpsisetaldrik. Seinu katsid laeni ulatuvad raamaturiiulid, mis olid täis surutud vanu raamatuid. Istusin võõra osutatud tugitooli ja teised kaks võtsid samuti istet. Tugitool oli veel pehmem kui ta välja paistis.

„Mina olen Irma," tutvustas võõras naine end. „Ma selgitan sulle veidi, miks sa siin oled, aga palun mõista, et saan sulle rääkida vaid väikese osa."

Noogutasin. Ehk saan kasvõi natukenegi selgust sellesse, mida ma siin teen ja miks ma midagi ei mäleta.

„Kõigepealt, vaata seda kalendrit ja ütle mulle, mida sa näed," ütles Irma ja ulatas mulle väikese lauakalendri. Vaatasin seda tähelepanelikult. Punane ristkülik oli peal. Kuuplaani juures oli ilus pilt spiraalgalaktikast. Kui kalendri pealmise kaardi ette keerasin, sain aru, mida Irma mõtles. See oli 2427. aasta kalender. Oli see mingi viga?

„Näen, et leidsid, mida palusin sul otsida," lausus Irma ja sirutas käe kalendri järele.

Ulatasin selle talle, olles ise väga suures segaduses.

„Jah, praegu on aasta 2427, mitte 2027," kinnitas Madina, kui segaduses tema poole piilusin.

„Kuidas see võimalik on?" küsisin ma. „Kas kalendris tehti mingeid muudatusi? Või…"

„Ei, praegu ONGI aasta 2427," katkestas Irma mind.

Ma arvan, et olin näost kriitvalge. Selline tunne oli nagu oleks kõik mu sees tardunud. Ma ei suutnud sellist uudist uskuda. Äkki nad tegid minuga nalja? Nii Madina kui Irma olid täiesti tõsiste nägudega.

„Tule, ma näitan sulle midagi, mis võib-olla aitab sind veenda," lausus Irma ja tõusis püsti.


	5. V peatükk

Tõusime ka Madinaga ja järgnesime Irmale uksest välja. Ma suutsin end vaevu üldse liigutada. Irma lukustas ukse hoolikalt kahe võtmega ja juhatas meid siis läbi sagivate inimeste taas lifti juurde. Sellega veel üks kihutamine. Arvan, et liikusime seekord oluliselt rohkem ülespoole. Liftist välja astudes ootas meid taas koridor, kuid seekord lühike. Kummalgi pool lifti vaid paar ust. Sisenesime esimesest vasakpoolsest ja ma leidsin end avarast poolkuukujulisest ruumist. Kaarekujuline serv oli täis masinaid, ekraane, nuppe, kange. Kuid mis mind kõige rohkem võlus, oli vaade, mis avanes suurest vaateavast, mis kulges mööda kaarekujulist seina. Oli see tõesti… Tõesti… Planeet?

Oleksin äärepealt minestanud. Mida tegin ma avakosmoses? Kogu see lugu muutus aina veidramaks ja ma hakkasin üha enam uskuma seda, et tegu oli unenäoga.

„Me oleme jõudnud tagasi Päikesesüsteemi," ütles Irma uhkelt seistes ja hiiglaslikku sinakat planeeti vaadates.

„Kas see on… Kas see…" ei saanud ma sõna suust.

„See on Neptuun," ütles Madina, „oh, kui hea on varsti jälle kodus olla."

Oot-oot, vabandust, kodus?! Maani on ju veel miljoneid kilomeetreid. Selle vahemaa läbimiseks kulub aastaid!

„Tere, Markkus!" hüüdis Madina ja viipas musta peaga poisile, kes eemal toolil istus ja midagi ühe ekraani juures sehkendas. Markkus vaatas korraks meie poole, ühmas peaga ja pöördus tagasi. Meie poole astus mustas kostüümis pikakasvuline mees, kelle habe oli viisakalt aetud, juuksed geeliga taha lükatud ja kelle olekust õhkus ametlikkust.

„Tere, Katarina! Mina olen selle laeva piloot Asmus. Tere tulemast _Space Ship Aphra_ pardale!" tervitas ta mind.

„T-t-tere," kokutasin vastuseks ja püüdsin naeratada.

„Me pole jõudnud Katarinale veel mõnda asja selgitada," ütles Madina vabandavalt Asmusele.

„Aega on veel. Vaata ainult, et sa liiga palju ei avalda," manitses piloot.


	6. VI peatükk

Ma vaikisin natuke aega, mõeldes, mida neile kõige enne ette paisata. Otsustasin ühe lihtsama kasuks:

„Millal me Maale jõuame?"

„Oh, kullake…" alustas Madina, kuid piloot sundis ta pilguga vaikima.

„Vaata, Katarina, asjalood on sedasi, et me ei lähegi Maale," lausus Asmus.

„Kuhu me siis…?"

„Meil on kaks alalist asupaika – Jupiteri kuul Europal ja Marsil."

_Avasin arvuti. Toksisin sisse otsingusõna 'vesi kosmoses' ja ootasin, mil Google end ära laeb. Vasteid tuli palju, kuid ma otsisin üht konkreetset, mida vajasin. Leidsingi pealkirja „Jupiteri kuul võib leiduda maavälist elu". Avasin selle ja lugesin:_

_„__NASA Galileo satelliidi andmete põhjal arvavad astronoomid, et Europa jäise pealiskihi all lainetavad globaalsed ookeanid sisaldavad tõenäoliselt 2-3 korda rohkem vett kui Maa ookeanid. Ja see 2-3 korda rohkem pole mitte proportsionaalselt rohkem, vaid koguruumala kohta. Seega on sellel ,,tillukesel" kuul paras kogus vett, mistõttu on Europal elu olemasolu tõenäosus üpriski suur."_

„Katarina? Katarina, kas sa kuuled mind?"

Avasin silmad, mul võttis hetk aega, et pilku fokusseerida. Madina hoidis mu õlgadest kinni, raputas mind kergelt ja küsis veelkord:

„Katarina?"

„Jah?" vastasin ma uimaselt.

„Mis juhtus? Sa oleksid nagu püstijalu teadvuse kaotanud," ütles naine muretsevalt.

„Ma ei ole päris kindel…" ütlesin vastu ja hõõrusin nägu.

„Sind on vaja arsti juurde viia," lausus Irma.

Olin juba unustanud, et ka tema siin oli, sest ta oli nii vaikselt mu selja taga.

„Aga ma ei ole haige," protestisin ma.

„Tule, mul on nagunii vaja seal üks asi korda ajada," ei teinud Irma mu protestidest väljagi. Ta pani ühe käe suunavalt mu õlale ja heitis Asmusele veidra pilgu, mille peale ta noogutas.

„Madina, kas jääksid palun veel hetkeks siia?" küsis piloot.


	7. VII peatükk

Madina näis pettunud, et ei saanud meiega tulla, kuid püüdis oma pettumusilmet varjata ja jäi paigale. Tundsin end Irmaga kahekesi olles veidi vabamalt nagu võiksin nüüd kõike küsida, mis pähe tuli.

„Me ei lähe arsti juurde, ega?" küsisin liftis.

„Ei."

Tundsin, et võin Irmat usaldada.

„See, mis enne juhtus…"

„Oota sellega natuke, siin pole turvaline rääkida."

Jõudsime tagasi tugitoolidega tuppa ja kui Irma oli ukse meie selja taga hoolikalt lukustanud, vajusin taas pehmesse tooli. Irma istus mulle vastu ja mõnda aega valitses ruumis täielik vaikus, mille jooksul püüdsin asju endale selgeks teha – olin kosmoselaevas, viibisin Neptuuni läheduses ja olin teel kas Jupiteri kuule või Marsile. Liiga ulmeline, et tõsi olla.

„Kas sa…" alustas Irma ja ma ärkasin oma mõtetest. „Kas sa nägid mingit ilmutust?"

„Midagi sinnapoole. See oli nagu unenägu, aga tundus väga reaalne…"

„Ma arvan, et sulle tulevad meelde su mälestused aastast 2027 ja ilmuvad sulle siis, kui sa kuuled või näed midagi, mis tekitab sarnast tunnet nagu sul siis oli, kui see mälestus tegelikult juhtus. Nagu deja vu…"

„Ma olen ikkagi veel väga suures segaduses – miks praegu on?" küsisin ma, lootes pikemat seletust saada.

„Ma saan sulle rääkida vaid hästi pinnapealselt, okei? Detailid peavad praegu saladuseks jääma," ütles Irma.

„Selge."

„2027. aastal olid osad inimesed sunnitud Maalt põgenema. Marsil olid siis inimestele olemas algelised elupaigad ja Jupiteri kuult Europalt oli leitud mingit sorti eluvormid. Need inimesed lendasid esialgu Marsile, seal elati umbes 40 aastat, mille jooksul aktiivselt parandati elamistingimusi ja teadus arenes väga hoogsalt. Aastaks 2071 saadi valmis suurem ja võimsam kosmoselaev ja sellega otsustati teha esimene mehitatud reis Europale. Reisimiskiirused olid juba selleks ajaks arenenud ja Europani jõuti vaid 12 kuuga."

„Ja kuidas see võimalik on, et ma olen elanud 417-aastaseks?" küsisin ma.

„Sa oled siiski vaid 17-aastane," vastas Irma naeratades.

„Siis kuidas…"


	8. VIII peatükk

„Kui inimesed Maalt põgenesid, siis sind… Võeti kaasa. Aga mitte tavalisel kujul, vaid krüo-unes."

„Mind külmutati neljasajaks aastaks?!"

„Aja valisid sa ise."

Ma arvan, et oleksin pikali kukkunud, kui oleksin püsti seisnud. Praegu suutsin end siiski minestamast hoida, piirdudes vaid väga tugeva peapööritusega.

„Kuidas mu vanemad sellega nõus olid?"

„Tegelikult, Katarina… Su vanemad surid, kui sa olid 16. Ma ei saa sulle nende saatusest kahjuks rohkem rääkida."

„Kas mul oli õdesid või vendi?"

„Sul oli vanem vend, aga meie andmetel on ka tema hukkunud."

_„__Meie andmetel kukkusite te nii esimesel kui teisel korral läbi," lausus ülikonda riietunud ja kiilaka läikiva peanupuga mees._

_„__Oh, miks ei võiks sa olla rohkem Karli moodi?" ohkas blond naine._

_Tundsin end väga halvasti. Miks ma alati oma vennast halvem pidin olema? Ma ju proovisin, tõesti proovisin._

_„__Kas on veel mingit võimalust…?" küsis naine kiilakalt._

_„__Ainult üks. Katarina peab end krüo-nimekirja panema."_

_Naine vaatas minu poole. Tal olid samasugused sinised silmad nagu mul. Mu ema!_

„Ma mäletan!" hüüatasin ma, kui Irma nägu taas mu silme ette ujus.

„Mida sa mäletad?"

„Oma ema. Ja seal oli mingi kiilakas mees. Tema oli see, kes ütles, et ma pean end krüoune nimekirja panema."

„Ma arvan, et sa peaksid iga oma nägemuse kirja panema. See aitab sul mingit pilti luua oma eelnevast elust."

Irma läks minu selja taga asuva raamaturiiuli juurde, vajutas sellele ja riiul hakkas ümber oma telje pöörama. Riiuli taga asus väike ruum, mis nägi välja nagu kontor. Irma astus pimedusse, kolistas millegagi, mis kõlas nagu sahtlite sisse-välja liigutamine. Kui ta tagasi tuli, oli tal käes väike mustade kaantega märkmik.

„Kirjuta üles iga mälestus, mida sa näed ja pane kuupäev juurde, mil seda nägid. Täna on 6. mai 2427."


	9. IX peatükk

Võtsin Irma ulatatud märkmiku ja pastaka ning alustasin esimest sissekannet mehest, keda olin taga ajanud. Meenutasin seda jooksvat kuju. Tal oli olnud seljas pikk must mantel ja peas kaabu. Ilm oli olnud vihmane. Ma olin ta peale millegipärast väga vihane. Ta oli midagi tegemata jätnud, mida oli lubanud teha. Rohkem ei suutnud ma meenutada. Irma istus vaikides ja vaatas, kuidas ma kirjutan. Kui valmis sain, panin märkmiku kinni ja vaatasin Irmale otsa, oodates, mis edasi.

„Kas sa tahaksid oma tuppa tagasi minna?" pakkus Irma.

„Mul on siin oma tuba?" imestasin ma.

„Eeldan, et vahetasid seal riideid. Sa ei ärganud ju nende riietega, mida praegu kannad?"

„See tuba on minu?"

„Oleme üritanud kõigile krüounest ärkajatele mingi elamise luua."

Niisiis ma polnudki ainuke külmutatud inimene. Muidugi polnud. Ega seda siis vaid ühele inimesele ei tehtud.

Irma tõusis püsti ja sammus ukse poole, vaadates kutsuvalt tagasi. Olin end jälle unustanud. Tõusin ja järgnesin naisele. Ukse korralikult lukustanud, viis Irma mind lifti, vajutas seal nuppu, millel ilutses number '22' ja me hakkasime sõitma. Siis leidsin end taas süsimusta koridori otsast. Irma kõndis kiirelt mu ees ja juhatas mu otseteed minu ukseni. Uksel oli silt, millelt võis lugeda: '22.103'

„See number jäta esialgu meelde, see on su toa number. Katsume edaspidi siia nimesildi saada," ütles Irma.

22.103. Korrutasin numbrit paar korda mõttes, kuni see sinna kinnitus.

„Kui sul midagi tarvis on, siis otsi üles Madina või tule alla laborisse minu juurde. Tuppa sisse saad vajutades nuppu ukse kõrval," sõnas Irma.

Vajutasin masinlikult väikest nupukest ja uks tõmbus avause eest ära. Astusin sisse ning nägin, kuidas Irma selg minust juba kaugeneb. Kui olin tuppa astunud, siis uks sulgus. Vaatasin toa üle – hiiglaslik tumepunase päevakattega voodi, kõrge riidekapp selle vastas. Voodipeatsi kõrval paremal pool öökapp, mille peal oli väike kaktus. Voodi ja riidekapi taga olev sein oli kaetud raske tumepunase kardinaga. Läksin selle juurde ja tõmbasin selle osa seina eest ära. Selle taga oli aga suur aken, millest paistis väike osa Neptuuni. Imetlesin sinist planeeti. Mulle hakkas tasapisi kohale jõudma, et olen avakosmoses, Päikesesüsteemi kõige välimise planeedi juures. Maast miljonite kilomeetrite kaugusel. Ja ma ei teadnud isegi, kas ma veel Maad näen või ei.


	10. X peatükk

Järsku kuulsin koputust oma uksel.

„Jah?" küsisin ma.

Uks avanes ja nägin Christopheri sisse astuvat. Tal oli käes väike kast.

„Tere, Katarina," tervitas ta mind naeratusega.

„Tere, Christopher," vastasin viisakalt.

„Võid mind Chrisiks kutsuda. Mõtlesin, et äkki sind huvitaks see," ütles poiss ja kergitas kasti oma käes.

„Mis see on?"

Tundsin, kuidas uudishimu mu sees kasvas.

„Siin on mõned su asjad, mis sinult enne krüounne uinutamist võeti. Ja sinu fail."

„Mul on fail?"

„Kõigil on, kes krüounne pannakse."

Christopher ulatas kasti minu kätte ja ma vaatasin, mis seal oli. Leidsin sealt rahakoti. Seal vahel oli kaks plastikust pangakaarti ja pilt blondist poisist, kellest eeldasin, et ta oli mu vend Karl. Ta ei tundunud vanem kui 22-23-aastane. Kastis oli veel kaelakee kummalise sümboliga ripatsiga ja sõrmus, mis pidi vist sümboliseerima kooli, kus olin kunagi käinud.

„Mis mu failis on?" küsisin siis Christopherilt.

„Info sinu kohta. Üldised andmed ja siis täpsemad asjad – mis sulle meeldib, mis ei meeldi. Perekond, sõbrad, haridustee ja muu selline," vastas poiss ja ulatas mulle valge kausta.

Avasin selle ja märkasin esimese asjana fotot endast – blond tüdruk, pilk otse ette suunatud, ilme tõsine.

„Sul on muide väga huvitavat värvi juuksed," jätkas Chris.

„Tavalised blondid."

„Meil on siin enamus tumedate juustega, nagu sa ilmselt märganud oled."

„Panin tähele jah, et mustajuukselisi on palju. Mis teil juhtus, Maalt said põgenema ainult tumeda peaga inimesed või?"

Christopher naeris mu haleda katse üle nalja teha.


	11. XI peatükk

„Mis sa naerad?"

„Sa tead vaid veidi meie ajaloost ja juba naljatad selle üle. Sul on närvi."

Ei osanud midagi kosta ja vaatasin oma faili edasi. Esimesel lehel oli üldine info minu kohta – isiklikud andmed, perekond. Seal oli kirjas, et sündisin 13. veebruaril 2010. aastal. Mu ema ja isa nimed olid Tiina ja Andres Eisen. Tundsin äkki, kuidas kurbuselaine minust üle käib, kuna mul ei olnud enam ühtegi lähedast elus.

„Kõik korras?" küsis Christopher.

„Mõtlesin lihtsalt, et mul pole midagi alles jäänud peale selle kasti sisu. Ma olen täiesti tundmatus kohas, võõraste inimeste keskel ja mul pole õrna aimugi, mida edasi teha," vastasin ma.

„Mina võin su sõber olla," pakkus Christopher.

Naeratasin talle, kui ta jätkas:

„Ja ma ütlen sulle, mida mina sinu asemel edasi teeksin. Ma uuriksin oma eelneva elu kohta nii palju välja kui võimalik. Sest näiteks sinu venna kohta ei ole meil mingeid andmeid. Keegi pole kindel, kas ta suri või juhtus temaga midagi muud. Ta kadus paar kuud peale sinu ja teiste krüounne uinutamist."

„Kui palju neid inimesi üldse oli, kes koos minuga külmutati?"

„Täpselt 600."

„Kui kaua need teised külmunud on olnud?"

„20 neist uinutati vaid viiekümneks aastaks, nemad surid juba ammu. Umbes pooled valisid krüoune pikkuseks 100 aastat, ligi 200 inimest valisid 250 aastat ja vaid paar inimest koos sinuga 400 aastat. Üldiselt, mida kauemaks end uinutada lased, seda riskantsem see on. Seepärast ongi neljasajaks aastaks uinutatuid nii vähe."

Ilmselt on mälukaotus sellega seotud, mõtlesin ma.

„Kas need paar inimest ärkasid ka täna?" küsisin ma.

„Üks on veel ärganud, rohkem ma ei ole midagi kuulnud."

Äkki kuulsin mingit kummalist piiksu. Vaatasin otsivalt ringi, kuid Christopher tõmbas vasaku käe pealt varruka veidi üles ja paljastas käekella sarnase vidina, mis uuesti piiksuma hakkas. Chris vajutas selle ekraanile ja sellest külas mehehääl:

„Christopher, kas sa kuuled mind? Sa pead null kolme minema, kohe!"

„Juba lähen," vastas poiss ja tõmbas varruka tagasi.

„Pean minema. Töö kutsub. Näeme õhtusöögil!" ütles ta mulle ja kaduski uksest välja.


	12. XII peatükk

Otsustasin oma aega täita faili lugemisega. Avasin teise lehekülje, mis tundus huvitavam. Seal olid kirjas asjad, mis mulle meeldisid ja millega tegelesin. Lemmikvärvideks oli märgitud tumepunane ja must – ah siis sellepärast teadiski Madina, mis mu lemmikvärvid olid. Keerasin lehe edasi, et näha, mis seal veel on, kuid rohkem lehti failis polnud. Ometi oli teise lehekülje ülaservas märgitud 'lk 2/4', mis tähendas seda, et kaks lehekülge oli mu failist puudu. Vaatasin veelkord kasti – seal neid polnud. Ainuke paber, mille sealt veel leidsin, näis olevat sünnipäevakaart, mille olin teinud oma vennale. Kaardi tagaküljel oli kuupäevaks kirjutatud 2024. Olin siis neljateistaastane.

Kui õhtusöögiaeg kätte jõudis, tuli Madina mulle järele. Mind juhatati taas suurde söögituppa, kus oli kenasti kaetud laud. Madina mahutas mu taas Christopheri kõrvale istuma.

„Kuidas päev möödus?" küsis Somo, pöördudes vist eelkõige minu poole.

Kui ma midagi vastata ei osanud, ütles Madina:

„Ma arvan, et sul, Katarina, oli vast väga tihe ja üllatusi täis päev."

„Oli küll," suutsin ma vaid vastata.

Christopher ja Markkus hakkasid endale toitu ette kühveldama ja ma vaatasin ka laua peal ringi, et mida süüa on.

„Asmus ütled mulle täna, et ma võiksin varsti eksami tegemisele mõtlema hakata," ütles Markkus, pöördudes vaid isa poole ja ignoreerides täielikult teisi.

„Tõesti? See on väga tore. Sa saad seal ikka päris hästi hakkama, ma vaatan," vastas Somo ja tema näos peegeldus uhkusetunne.

„Mis eksamit sa teed?" julgesin küsida.

„Ei midagi erilist," vastas Markkus.

Tõstsin endale riisi, kui Madina püüdis seletama hakata:

„Markkus teeb…"

„Ema!" katkestas Markkus teda.

Ma võpatasin selle karmi vahelesegamise peale ja vaatasin Markkusele otsa. Ta vältis mu pilku ja pistis kahvli suhu. Kui olime söögi lõpetanud, vabandas Markkus end ja läks võimalikult ruttu minema.

„Kas sa tahaksid meiega istuda või eelistaksid oma tuppa tagasi minna?" küsis Madina.

„Ma olen tegelikult päris väsinud," vastasin talle.

„Ma juhatan sind," pakkus Christopher ja ma noogutasin talle.

Tagasi oma toas olles küsis Christopher, kas ta tohib natuke aega minu juures olla.

„Lase käia," ütlesin talle, „ aga ega sa ei pahanda, kui ma käin ruttu duši all? Siin on ju kuskil pesemisvõimalus?"

„Muidugi on," naeris poiss ja näitas mulle ust riidekapist paremal.


	13. XIII peatükk

Rätikud olid vannitoas juba olemas, niisiis võtsin riidekapist vaid midagi, mida ööriietena kasutada ja siirdusin pesemisruumi. Oh, kui mõnus oli tunda kuuma vett pahisemas. Tundsin end väga väsinuna – nii füüsiliselt kui vaimselt. Lasin veel lihtsalt mööda oma keha voolata. Viimaks võtsin oma kätes leiduvad jõuvarud kokku ja šampoonitasin juuksed parajalt vahule. Kui viimaks duši alt välja sain, tundsin end palju paremini. Tõmbasin musta õlapaeltega särgi selga ja mustad retuusid jalga ning läksin tagasi tuppa, kus Christopher mu voodiserval istus.

„Parem olla?" küsis ta.

„Kõvasti."

Ronisin voodisse ja tõmbasin endale tekiserva jalgade peale.

„Miks ma Markkusele ei meeldi?" küsisin end mugavamalt sisse seadvalt Christopherilt.

„Mul ei ole õrna aimugi," vastas poiss.

„Christopher, kas ma võin sinult midagi küsida?"

„Küsi, aga ma ei tea, palju ma sulle rääkida saan," ütles Christopher justkui ta teadis juba, mida ma temalt küsida tahan.

„Sina ka!" halisesin ma.

„Asi on lihtsalt selles, et me ei saa su aju üle koormata. Sa oled krüounest veel nõrk ja sa ei saaks suurest osast asjadest arugi," vastas Christopher.

Tema jutus oli tõetera sees. Olin juba ühe päevaga ja suhteliselt vähese informatsiooniga väga suures segaduses. Ilmselt oli see informatsioonist plahvatamise tunne vaid nelisada aastat magamise tugev kõrvalnäht.

„Kuhu me läheme, kas Europale või Marsile?" pärisin Christopherilt.

„Esialgu Europale. Me oleme päris kaua ära olnud ja tarvis ruttu peatus teha. Aga võibolla lendame peale seda Marsile ja katsume…" ta jäi järsku vait.

„Katsume…?" ootasin küsivalt.

„Ei midagi, unusta ära."

„No kuule, sa ei tohi nii teha!" ütlesin ma ja teesklesin solvumist.

„Anna andeks," vabandas ta.

„Kui kaua meil läheb, et Europale jõuda?"

Christopher näis rõõmus, et ma teda rohkem ei torkinud selle ütlemata jäetud infokillu osas ning ta vastas naeratades:

„Umbes 6 Maa-aastat."

„See on palju või vähe?"

„Võrreldes sinu eluajal olnud tehnikaga on seda vähem. alguses läks selleks aega umbes 13 Maa-aastat."

„Tähendab ma pean kuus aastat siin raketis kinni istuma, enne kui mingit elu elama saan hakata?"


	14. XIV peatükk

„See ei ole päris nii. Küll sulle selgitatakse, ma ei ole parim inimene seda tegema."

„Olgu," ütlesin ma ja surusin haigutuse alla.

„Oled väsinud, ma lähen nüüd," arvas Christopher ning tõusis püsti, „me vist homme üksteist muul ajal ei näe kui söögiaegadel."

„Miks?"

„Sul hakkab õppeprogramm."

„Mida ma õppima hakkan?"

„Ma ei ole päris kindel, kuna ma pole sellega seotud ning peale programmis osalejate ja selle läbiviijate teavad detaile väga vähesed."

See tekitas minus huvi – olin vaatamata suurele segadusele ja paljudele saladustele väga põnevil ja janunesin uute teadmise järele.

„Ma saadan sind ukseni," ütlesin ma voodist välja hüpates.

Ukseni oli küll vaid mõni samm, kuid tahtsin teda saata.

„Head ööd siis!" soovis Christopher.

„Head ööd!" vastasin ma.

Siis kummardus ta kiirelt ettepoole, andis mulle põsemusi ja kadus uksest välja, jättes mu jahmunud näoga ukse taha seisma. Kui jõudsin ehmatusest üle saada, läksin tagasi voodisse. Tekk oli paks ja raske ning padjad tundusid nii kohevad, et tundsin, kuidas mu nägu neisse uppus


	15. XV peatükk

Hommikul äratas mind kaks tugevat koputust uksel.

„Jaa?" hüüdsin ma vastuseks.

„Aeg ärgata, Katarina!" kostus sealt naisehääl, vist Madina.

Tundsin end veel veidi väsinult, aga komberdasin voodist välja. Otsustasin vaatamata mind tagantkiirustavale Madinale käia kiirelt duši all. Valisin selgapanekuks eilsed püksid ja musta käisteta särgi koos kerge jakiga. Seejärel astusin koridori, kus Madina juba ootas.

„Oledki valmis. Lähme siis."

„Kas ma hakkan nüüd õppima?" küsisin tee peal.

„Jah. Ja sa näed teisi, kes krüounest ärganud on."

Põnevus mu sees aina kasvas. Millised inimesed koos minuga külmutati? On seal äkki mõni eakaaslane, kellega võiksin sõpradeks saada? Seekordne jalutuskäik tundus eriti pikk. Kas siis sinna, kuhu iganes me läksime, lift ei viinud? Siis jõudsime aga pärale.

„Mine aga sisse. Mul ei ole lubatud siia kaasa tulla," ütles Madina.

Lükkasin ukse lahti ja astusin avarasse ruumi. Toa keskel olid ringiratas asetatud lauad, igaühe taga tool. Laudade kõrval seisis neli inimest. Seal oli üks keskealine pruuni habemetüükaga mees, kaks brünetti naist, kes tundusid kaksikud olevat, ja üks päris vana mees, kellel oli ees lühike valge habe.

„Tere!" ütles too habemega vanamees.

„Tere," vastasin kõheldes.

„Mina olen Dedo," lisas mees ja ulatas terekäe.

„Katarina," vastasin ja surusin ta kätt.

„Need on Villem ja Renata," tutvustas Dedo.

„Meeldiv tutvuda!" ütles Villem ning viipas peaga.

„Mis aastal sind krüounne uinutati, Katarina?" küsis Dedo minult.

„Aastal 2027."

Sellele järgnes vaikus. Kõik kolm – Villem, Rita ja isegi Dedo – vahtisid mind kui hullu.

„Mis on?"

„Kuidas sa… Kuidas sa üldse elus oled?" küsis Villem.


End file.
